horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls Have Fun
"Girls Have Fun" is a song by American rapper Tyga with French DJ and record producer DJ Snake featuring American rappers G-Eazy and Rich the Kid. It was released on January 23, 2019, by Last Kings Music and Empire Distribution. Lyrics Ha! Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue, girls wanna have fun (Yeah) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy) I'm the cream of the crop, and I know you want some (Yeah) Nigga, yeah, I did it, and it can't be undone (Yeah) Hunnids on my lap, and she want a lump sum (Woah) Bahama Mama, and she mix it with the rum (Yeah, ayy) Westside nigga, so the beat thump (Bow, ayy) Break the weed down to a tree stump Tell her get up out my face, go be someone (Go, go) And I need my respect, that's just how I'm comin' (Straight up) I been grown with the money since Young Money (Young Money) And these bitches want it all, can't get none from me (None from me, ayy) Baby, hello, make it wiggle like jello (Ayy) I like 'em yellow, thick black and ghetto (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue, girls wanna have fun (Yeah) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ha, ha, ha), girls wanna have fun (Woo!) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? Three claps, sit down on my lap, make her bring it back (Back) If that ass fat, I might crash that, smash that (Skrrt, skrrt) It's her birthday, she got the cake (She got the cake) She gon' stick her tongue out for a taste (For a taste) She gon' fall in love, she see the Wraith (Skrrt, skrrt) Audemars, baguettey in face (What?) If she have fun, let her friend come (Let her friend come) It ain't even her birthday, but she want some (But she want some) Girl, stop playin' with the pussy, let me stick it (Let me stick it) Catch me on your birthday, I might lick it (I might lick it) All these girls just wanna have fun (Have fun) It's a coupe, put the roof in the trunk (Rich!) Ayy, stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue, girls wanna have fun (Yeah) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ha, ha, ha), girls wanna have fun (Yeah) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy) And girls just wanna have fun Stick out her tongue, can I–can I have some? (Can I?) I come from the Bay where they really go dumb (Yeah, yeah) I'm Gerald, I ain't just anyone (Yeah, ooh) Instagram DM, a video she in Better not post, I'm the only one seein' Stick out her tongue, where she tryna put me in Mixed, light skin, says she black and Korean She go, she go, "I'm different, " but we know (We know) My diamonds are San Pellegrino (Uh) She said she need blow, she roll up a C-note But slow down lil' baby, you goin' Pacino (Wow) Ayy, stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy, can I?) Stick out ya tongue, girls wanna have fun (Yeah, ayy, ayy, ayy) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy, ayy), girls wanna have fun (Ayy) Stick out ya tongue (Ayy), can a nigga have some? (Ayy, can I?) Stick out ya tongue (Ha, ha, ha), girls wanna have fun (Yeah) (From the Bay to L.A., you already know) It's ya birthday, can a nigga get you somethin'? (Ayy) Baby, hello, make it wiggle like jello (Ayy, ayy, ayy) Baby-baby, hello, make it wiggle like, yeah (Ayy, ayy) Baby, hello, make it wiggle like jello (Ayy) I like 'em yellow, thick, black, and ghetto Why it sucks #The lyrics are laughable, literally comparing a women twerking to jello. #The hook is grating. #The music video is silly. Redeeming Qualities # At least Tyga didn't ask D.A. Domain to make another beat that sounds literally identical to everything he has released since Taste. Music Video Tyga - Girls Have Fun (Official Video) ft. Rich The Kid, G-Eazy Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Tyga Songs Category:Rich the Kid Songs Category:G-Eazy Songs Category:DJ Snake Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2019 Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with terrible production